Blind to Life
by WindTori
Summary: I still remember the sweet, salty smell of the ocean the day I met him. The boy who would cause the tiny little rift between my sister and I. The boy who caused my twin and I to fight over. His name reflected the ocean, which I loved so much: Kai Hiwatari
1. My Puppy's New Friend

I still remember the sweet, salty smell of the ocean the day I met him. The boy who would cause the tiny little rift between my sister and I. The boy who caused my twin and I to fight over. His name reflected the ocean, which I loved so much: Kai Hiwatari. A Russian Beyblader who bladed for the team known as the Bladebreakers. My sister and I know nothing of this 'sport', as they call it. It doesn't even involve anything other than screaming at your opponent and mental focus of some sort. But this game seemed to be the craze of our new home.

Our mother -whose job requires her to be relocated to the homeland of our father; Japan- hardly ever spends time with my sister and I. She works with some weird company that designs electronics and the stuff that goes on inside our cell phones. I really dislike how she's away so much, but it can't be helped, being the Vice President of the company. Her parents are of European back round.

My father was a track athlete and of Japanese and Korean back round. He died when I was only nine years old. We were extremely close, my father and I. He was the one who supported me the most when I started track as well. I remember so well when he died of a heart failure. The medics didn't get to him in time; he died on the track while racing. He was racing for the Olympics.

As for my sister Sarial and I, Katora, we were born in Holland. We moved with our parents to Canada and grew up there learning Dutch, Spanish, English and Japanese since we were four years old. As I mentioned before, I'm a track athlete. My sister sings really well in English, but now that we're in Japan, she might give a shot at Japanese songs.

There's something else you need to know before you continue on. I'm blind in my left eye. I was born this way. Mom and sis don't know why, neither do the doctors, but it can't be cured. I was always made fun of for having a dark green eye then a pale green eye, whereas my sister has two dark green eyes.

You, who have chosen to read my story, please do so, and learn from my mistakes.

**Summer of 2005**

A fluff ball of gold and white sped past my legs, out the door and down the street. _Great_, I thought, _just what I need. Kai running away while Sarial and I are unpacking. That stupid little lab is so getting it when I catch him._ Okay, Kai is my puppy by definition, considering I take care of him and such, but he can be such a big trouble sometimes. "Kai went off again. I'll be back in a bit," I said to Sarial. She shrugs and lifts another box onto the kitchen table.

"That's so like the little bugger. Good luck with finding him," she said, turning around with a swish of her long brown hair. I ran out the door and started searching for the tiny puppy. The beach wasn't far away, and Kai loved to play with water, so he might be there. I asked an elderly women where the beach was, and she pointed me in the (hopefully) right direction.

The lady, thankfully, was right about the directions, because when I got there the little lab was chewing playfully at someone's pants. The poor boy looked no older than 17, with two shades of striking blue hair. His back was facing me, but his long white scarf hid anything that was… well, anything. I ran towards the boy, calling for my puppy. "KAI! You naughty boy! Stop causing trouble!" The boy turned around to look at me, eyebrow raised, but Kai switched his target to the boy's dangling scarf.

"Hey!" the boy yelled, bending down to detach my dog from his scarf. I kneeled down next to him and carefully pried Kai's jaw open, allowing the boy to slip his scarf out of Kai's grasp. The boy stood up and stared at the puppy in my arms.

"Honestly, Kai! Bad enough you cause me trouble. Now you cause others trouble, too!" I scolded, holding Kai eye level to me. He tilted his head to the side, wagging his tail in confusion. I cradled the troublesome pup, who was gnawing at my left wrist, and looked up to meet the boy's startling brown eyes. "I apologize for Kai's inappropriate behavior. He's always like this."

"Hn."

"By the way, I'm Katora. I just moved here," I said, holding out my hand, expecting a handshake. The exact opposite. His hands remained in his pockets, where I guess they were pretty comfortable. But he did state his name.

"Kai." I giggled. So that's why he looked confused when I yelled for my dog! The poor lad must have thought that I was going to put him on a leash or something.

"It's nice to meet you, Kai. I'm sorry for any confusion we may have caused," I apologized, bowing. "I should get going, I hope to see you later." With that, I turned around and started to jog home. Once there, I found Sarial almost done unpacking her belongings, now unpacking our collection of movies, TV shows and animes in the living room. The workmen already helped her set up the plasma TV on the wall, a little ways from our burgundy leather couches.

Closing the door and setting Kai down on the floor, I walked up to a box labeled 'KATORA' and picked it up, walking upstairs while yelling 'I'm back!' to my sister. She waved a hand over her shoulder and set our Family Guy set on the shelf. Up in my room, I saw that Sarial took the liberty to set up my daybed for me. The black frame was set up by one of the windows, the blue sheets neatly folded at my bed. The workmen helped me set up my desk, the computer a mess with all the wires hanging around.

I quickly unpacked my clothes in my wardrobe and books on the shelf before running back downstairs, my sister waiting on the couch for me to start dinner (she can't cook for her life). "Can you start dinner? I have to go fix up our registration papers for our new school, "she explained, slipping on her shoes. I tossed her the house key, which she caught and pocketed into her jeans.

Dinner and registration didn't take long. Both were done in one hour, and after our meal, Sarial set the dishes away in the dishwasher. I retreated to my room with my uniform that Sarial brought back for us. I didn't bother changing; I flopped right onto my bed and fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

"Sarial, have you seen my bracelet!" I called down the stairs, my long, wet hair hanging down my back as I looked around my dresser. I slipped on my light blue-and-white short-sleeved sailor styled shirt and matching skirt. It was my uniform. I had no problems with skirts. I move around better in them.

"Which one? You have millions!" she shouted back. I pulled on my socks, which were the same shade of blue as the rest of my uniform. They reached a bit below the knees, whereas the skirt ended above my knees. I grabbed my brown book bag, walking down the stairs while fixing on my watch.

"The one Dad gave me. The one with the feathers hanging on one chain, and leaves on the other," I said. I got that for my eighth birthday. "I had it on yesterday. I don't remember taking it off." Kai stayed asleep in the kitchen, his soft snores heard. Sarial frowned.

"Can't we look for it later? We'll be late if we don't leave now. And being late won't put a good mark on our records," she argued. I gave a sad nod, slipping on my shoes. "See ya, Kai!" we cried to his sleeping form as we locked the door behind us. "We're going to have to run if we want to make it on time."

"You mean sprint?" I asked playfully. She punched my arm in the same manner. "Okay, okay, jog."

"Fine. I'll do my best to keep up," she huffed. "You know running is NOT my thing."

"Same goes with singing," I responded, pointing my thumb at me as I sprinted off, my sister struggling to keep up. No way she could beat me, the track star at our previous school. I'm hoping that I can race here as well.

We sprinted for another five minutes, and when we arrived at the school, we ran past a mob of students to the office. I took the left hall when I heard 'WRONG WAY KATORA!' I grinned sheepishly and turned around to sister, who stood outside a door with an "Office' sign hanging over it.

"The Ryuusei girls, I assume?" asked the secretary. She looked much like a disfigured boar, with a big nose and tiny eyes. Sarial nodded and signed a piece of paper the woman handed to her. "Doesn't sound Dutch."

"Our father's of Japanese and Korean back round," Sarial explained, taking our timetables. We had the exact same schedule, with the exception of her taking music and me taking phys.ed.

"Your first class is on the second floor, down the right hall and three doors down the left," said the boar lady. We thanked her and left the office.

"Is it me, or does she look like a boar to you?" Sarial asked me as we walked to the stairs. I let out a laugh, which she joined in with her own. "I assume we haven't lost our mind-reading powers?" An inside joke, referring to when we were little, we always thought most of the same thing without speaking. Kids back at our old school used to joke that in place of my blind eye, I got 'psychic connections' with my sister.

We came to the correct floor, and opened what we THOUGHT was the right door and slid it open. "Um… is this Ms. Kinkaid's class?" When I looked up, the class was sniggering. I looked to the teacher and knew why. It was a HE, with gray hair and a walking stick. "Eh… Excuse us."

"Sorry to interrupt your class," Sarial apologized, pushing me out the door. We slid the door closed and left of a slow breath. "Okay, wrong door. Must be the one over." Wrong again. The woman inside was Mrs. Adderly. And the next one was Ms. Yamato. And the next one Mr. Kiryu. And the next one—

"Okay, all I remember is second floor! That stupid Kinkaid has to be around here somewhere!" Sarial hissed, fire flaring in her eyes. I sighed, hoping for a sign of any sort to point us in the right direction.

"Kinkaid's class?" We turned to find a girl dressed in the uniform, straightening her dark blue bow sitting on her shirt. Her short black hair was layered, and her bangs covered her brown eyes. "Her class has been moved up to the third floor, room 312. Didn't anyone tell you? And you're late by quite a few min—"

"THANK YOU! BYE!" we shouted over our shoulders, making a mad dash for the third floor. I reached 312 before my sister and flung it open to reveal a shocked young lady with stylish brown hair and eyes. Sarial stopped just behind me, but then she suddenly lost her balance and sent me to the floor. I felt what was like my sister and some baby elephant sitting on top of me.

"Sarial! Lose some weight!"

"Tell that on the guy on top of me! He ran into me!" she shouted angrily back at me.

"Ahh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" apologized a boy. Both Sarial and I lost our temper at that moment.

"Just get off of us!" we roared. The class laughed as the boy struggled to get up.

"TYSON! You're late again!" scolded a girl with shoulder length brown hair that flared out. Her chocolate brown eyes glared at the blue haired boy called Tyson. "Not only that, you're causing our new students trouble."

"Are you alright?" a blonde boy asked. He looked American, with plenty of freckles and big blue eyes. He wore the male uniform, consisting of dark blue pants, white short sleeve shirt and a dark blue tie. He held back another laugh. "Here, let me help you guys."

He extended a hand to Sarial, which she took and stood up. As soon as she was up, I whipped my feet under me and popped up, only to ram my head into someone else's jaw. I guess I didn't see this person.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath, clutching my head. I opened my good eye and saw a tall boy with messy black bangs and a long, thin ponytail wrapped in white cloth behind him. He held onto his jaw, moving it around a bit. He opened one golden eye and looked at me.

"Man, you've got a hard head," he joked, trying to grin at me through the pain. I wasn't in the mood for jokes, however.

"What was that!"

"Calm down!" Sarial said in Spanish, which surprised half the class. "First day, good impressions, remember that."

"Bit late isn't it?" I asked. "And speak Japanese, you're confusing everyone." Sarial grinned, and handed a piece of paper to Kinkaid. She explained our reason for being late.

"I apologize. The school hasn't updated the database in a while. Please, take your seats, um… who's who?" Kinkaid asked. I guess she had trouble trying to remember which one of us was who.

"I'm Katora Ryuusei. My twin, Sarial," I explained, pointing to her. I guess it was hard to tell the difference between us, because both of us left our long brown hair hanging down our backs, unadorned at all. Sarial didn't even bother putting on eyeliner today.

"I thought you were Dutch…" Kinkaid asked. She tilted her head to the side. I slapped my forehead as Sarial explained. "Oh! Well, you seats are just over there, next to Mr. Kon." Jaw-boy raised his hand and waved to us. Next to him, two seats side-by-side were empty. Sarial took the one next to the window, and I took the one that was left. Not long into the lesson, I found a folded piece of paper on my desk, with my name written on it.

'_Sorry about before. I didn't mean to insult you. Ray'_ I quietly pulled out my pencil and wrote a reply under the desk. _'Not your fault. I'm in a bad mood this morning. It was nothing to do with waking up on the wrong side of my bed.'_ I threw the note onto his lap when Kinkaid turned around to write a note on the board. The stupid paper came flying back to me two seconds later. _'Want to talk about it?' _I scribbled one word before dropping it again. _'Later.'_

Finally, lunch came around, and Sarial suggested we take our lunch up to the roof to get a good view of what's around. Once of there, we were pretty impressed with the view. I set my tray down and climbed the fence, a rush of refreshing air beating my face. "That's nice. Considering how hot it is here."

"Careful your skirt doesn't go flying," Sarial said, climbing up with me.

"I'm wearing shorts under."

"Spandex?" She said, scrunching her nose. I nodded. She sighed, lowering herself onto the ground and sitting with the fence behind her. She tore off a piece of bread and bit into it. "Why did me move right before the end of the school year again?"

"Because Mom was stubborn. And because she 'felt it was the right choice'," I replied. We had a month left of school, and mom just decided that we should move. Kind of stupid, but she wouldn't let up. She was bent on moving. "It's way hotter here than back home."

"Canada was okay, but I still love Holland best. I miss the cool air," Sarial said quietly. "I miss Dad taking us to his friend's place and letting us play with the cows. That was fun."

"You mean like the time when one of them chased us around because we were playing around with a baby calf?" I teased. Sarial laughed with me. "Ya, that was fun," I said sadly. Suddenly, the door flew open, and that Tyson kid came running through. He had some weird looking launcher thing with a long, string of plastic going through it. Behind him was a familiar boy…

"C'mon, Kai! One try! I just want to see how strong Dranzer is!" he begged. Kai didn't give an answer, only tackled Tyson to the ground. Tyson launched the Beyblade (as it turned out), and guess where it was headed?

"Down!" I cried, shoving Sarial to the side before retreating. My hair flew out as I moved, and a few strands were cut away from the rest of my hair as the blue top flashed by and stuck itself in the fence. I breathed in and out a few times before I let loose the fury within. "What are you! Stupid? Launching that thing at us! Have a little more common sense for a tenth grader, will you!"

"Katora, calm down. It was an accident," Sarial soothed. I clamed down a bit, just like she wanted, and drank some water form my bottle. Sarial turned to the crowd coming up the stairs, all whom I guess heard my rage. "I'm sorry about Katora. She's a sweet girl, really, but she's just got anger issues."

"Of course, sis. That makes perfect sense," I said sarcastically. Sarial smirked, which I returned. The girl who had yelled at Tyson back in the classroom walked up to us.

"Hey, you guys alright?" she asked, checking us to see if there were any cuts.

"Just a scrape on my elbow. Nothing serious," Sarial said, running some water over the bit of blood coming from her elbow. "And you are…?"

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Hilary. Hilary Tatibana. I'm the class representative. You're the twins from… where?"

"They're from Canada, originally from Holland," piped up a boy with mouse brown hair that covered his eyes completely. He looked up from his laptop (at least, I thought he did). I've got all the data about them in here. One does track, the other sings. Height 5'5". Bust 85cm. Waist 59cm. Hips 79 cm. Weight 11—AHH!"

"I don't know if you know this or not, but a girl's weight is only for her and her to know," Sarial stated, her tray now missing a spoon. I sighed.

"And I thought I had anger issues," I muttered. "So, who are you people?"

"What?" asked the mouse kid.

"You barged through the door, send a flying top at us, reveal our body measurements to your friends and, in short, you disrupt our lunch. We at least deserve to know your names," Sarial fired. An awkward silence, and then Hilary answered.

"I guess you're right." She started by pointing at Ray. "Ray Kon, he's from some remote part of China."

"I'm from Beijing."

"Yeah, sure," Hilary said, grinning. She pointed to the blonde from earlier. "Max Tate. He's American." Max grinned at us and winked. Sarial winked back; I smiled. Hilary pointed to Tyson and the boy from yesterday. "That's Tyson Granger. He's from around here. And that's—"

"Kai, right?" I finished. Hilary stared at me funnily. "We met yesterday at the beach."

"That's so like Kai to run off to the water," Sarial joked, referring to the dog. Obviously, everyone else but Kai as confused. "We have a pet lab. His name is Kai. Don't ask." Kai strode towards me and dug into his pocket for something. He held out his fist in front of me. I held out my hand. He slowly let his fingers fall loose, dropping a familiar article into my hand.

"My bracelet!" I cried, staring at the delicate silver. I looked up at him. "Thank you!"

"Hn," was his answer, pulling his blue top from the fence. Tucking it into his pocket, he walked back down the stairs.

"Sourpuss," Tyson said. Then he motioned to mouse boy. "This is Kenny by the way. He's a genius with Beyblading, so if you have any questions about anything concerning Beyblades, ask him."

"We don't Beyblade, or whatever you call it," I said, standing up with the tray in my hand. I brushed my skirt clean of any dirt. I looked back at Tyson and saw his shocked face. "What?"

"You don't Beyblade!" he cried. "Are you serious! How could you not even know of it! It's the most popular sport on TV, and the world!" Hilary chose this very moment to whack Tyson upside the head. Kenny, Max and Ray laughed while Tyson held his head in pain.

"We don't watch much TV. So that's probably why we don't know the sport well," Sarial explained. Kenny spoke up.

"So you've never heard of the Bladebreakers? What about the All Starz? And White Tigers?"

"Nope. Never heard of any of them."

"Not even Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny asked, sounding desperate to see if we knew anything. I placed a finger on my chin.

"Is he the old guy? Bit chubby, gray moustache, almost bald? Always carrying around a walking stick?" I asked. Sarial was catching on to the memory I was referring to. Max smiled.

"Yeah! That's him! So you HAVE heard of him?" he asked. Sarial smiled.

"Correction: we've met him. One of our mom's business party's a year ago. I think we were in France for a vacation when we met him. Not a bad guy. Nice, likes to joke around. We talked a lot, but no mention of Beyblades," Sarial said. "We have pictures from that party. We'll show them to you some other time." At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

The rest of the day rushed by, and I hardly paid attention in class. I learned that Kai had the same math period and Sarial and I. I caught my sister looking at him several times. She's as boy crazy as ever. The final bell rang, and we left our first floor classroom and changed into our outdoor shoes. Sis and I were walking past the gates when we heard Hilary come up behind us.

"Hey, did you want to come over to Tyson's with the rest of us? They'll be Beyblading, and since I don't Beyblade, I usually don't have anyone to talk to. It'd be nice to have some more girls there for a change," Hilary pleaded. I thought for a moment. Tyson, Kai and Max came up behind Hilary.

"I'm not sure…" Sarial said slowly. I was unsure of whether or not to go, too. After all, we just met, and we had no idea where Tyson lived. But Hilary really wanted us to go and… gah! I don't know! "Should we go?" she asked me. I scratched my head, closing my eyes.

"Either way, I'm going back home first to feed and walk Kai. You make the decision, you're older."

"By two minutes," she said, grinning. I opened my right eye and looked at her, smiling back. "So you won't be angry with my decision?"

"Go just them what you want."

"We'll come," Sarial said, turning back to the others. We were about to leave when I felt an arm make itself comfortable on my hip.

"Well, well. I come looking for Kai and I find a little beauty as well."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfic It's much appreciated. Oh and before I forget, the disclaimer! I know disclaimers are supposed to be at the beginning, but I'm lazy. So here it is:

I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do,however, own the ideas for the characters Katora Ryuusei and Sarial Ryuusei.

There ya go. Again, thank you for reading!


	2. Why Me?

"And this picture, we took with the President of the company," Sarial said, sliding a picture across the wooden floor to Hilary. I was on my back, arm hovering over my eyes to screen out the hot sun. A little bit away, I heard the Bladebreakers, or whatever they called themselves, going at each other with their stupid tops.

"Oh my gosh… is that really Katora?" I heard Hilary say. I sat up and crawled over to her, looking at the picture in her hands. There I was, standing with some guy who I don't remember. He had chestnut hair with black roots, and was wearing a nice black suit. I stood with his arm around my bare shoulder. Hugging my body was a burgundy beaded halter dress, with a very flattering v-neck. My long, brown hair was parted to the side, in loose waves. I tried to cover my left eye, but I managed to hide a bit.

"Who is that guy? I don't remember him," I asked Sarial. She rolled her eyes.

"He the Financial Head's nephew, remember? He was hitting on you all night," she said in a matter-of-fact manner. I smirked.

"Yeah, and you had the President's son and Head of Communications fighting over you. How could you forget that?" I said, mocking her tone from before.

"My, if I met beauties like you then, I would've never let you out of my sight," said an oddly familiar voice. I groaned. I forgot HE was here. "Really though, I think green is more your colour."

"I forgot about you. Why aren't you gone with the wind?" I groaned. The redhead named Tala stood with his head over my left shoulder, smirking.

"I told you people already. I'm not leaving until I get my battle with Kai." Another groan. Oh, the horrible memories…

**FLASHBACK**

"So, who's the beauty in my arms?" asked a redheaded person. I pushed him away and went to stand beside my sister. His ice-blue eyes freaked me out. And that shade of red…maybe he dyed his hair?

"_What the hell are you doing here, Valkov?" I was surprised to find Kai was the one who spoke._

"_Came to speak with Dickenson about the upcoming tag-team tournament. Don't tell me you haven't heard of it. After all, being that old man's favorites, I'd expect that you've been notified," said Tala, smirking. "Then again, he might've thought that no-talents like you shouldn't join in on the fun. Either way, with or without you competing, my team's going to win this year."_

"_Hey, don't go disrespecting us like that!" Tyson ordered, acting all-that._

"_Honestly, who the hell are you?" Sarial asked, obviously fed up with being ignored. "You come and put your disgusting arm on my sister, than go on talking about something that we hardly understand. Tell us who you are or we'll call the police!"_

"_Wait a second, Sarial," Hilary spoke. She turned to Max. "We'll meet you at Tyson's later." Then she led us away. We reached a four-way stoplight, and Hilary halted. "I'm sorry; that was Tala. He's a member of the Blitzkrieg Boys."_

"_Is he one of those people who play with those weird tops?" I asked, smoothing out my skirt. Hilary nodded, and the three of you began to cross the street. "No wonder we understood nothing of what they're talking about. Will he be gone by the time we're at Tyson's?"_

"_More than likely not," Hilary said slowly. "You see, he and Kai are rivals. And rivals usually fight when they see each other. However, Kai's motto is 'don't spend time with amateurs' or something, so it's more than likely that Tala will be here for a while."_

"_As long as he doesn't lose his balance easily and weigh as heavy as Tyson does, I'm happy," I complained. Hilary and Sarial laughed._

END FLASHBACK 

"If you can talk Kai into having a Beybattle with me, I'll be out of here sooner than later," Tala said, scratching Kai the puppy behind the ears. Unlucky him, my puppy was sleeping. Waking up a puppy from naptime usually results in biting the owner of the hand, which is what happened in this case. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for waking up Kai," I said as the golden Labrador walked lazily onto my lap and fell asleep again. Tala raised an eyebrow. "That's his name. You got a problem?" I snapped.

"I just find it odd you named your dog after your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kai said angrily, his eyes still focused on the dish. Hilary ignored the whole thing completely by looking at pictures of Sarial and I dressed up for parties. Sarial laughed.

"Katora? Getting a boyfriend? She's the last person you'd think to get a boyfriend!" she cawed, laughing. Then she looked at me. "Remember what you said after you turned down Jake Ryerson last year? 'I have no time for boys.'"

"I don't have that bad a memory," I volleyed back. "It's true though. I was doing really bad in school back then."

"Not anymore now," Sarial grinned. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Least I'm not totally boy crazy," I defended. Sarial scrunched her nose at me, then went back to showing Hilary pictures. Suddenly, I heard Kai and Max screaming at each other. Or rather, at their Beyblades. Suddenly, there was a flash of red and purple, and then nothing.

"Wow, check out that turtle," Sarial said, pointing at the sky. I followed her finger but saw nothing. "Katora, can you see it? And that phoenix, man it's beautiful."

"I don't see anything." Instantly, all heads turned my way. "Just the sky. Nothing else."

"She's having that same problem Hilary had." Kenny said. He studied my face closely. "Is there any problem with your eyes?" I froze. Sarial quickly came to my rescue. Or, at least, tried to.

"Her eyes are fine! There's nothing wrong with them," she defended. Ray came over to me and brushed the hair away from my left eye. _Oh shit…_

"Then explain why her left eye is pale green when her right one is dark?" he asked, taking my face in his hand. I pulled away and grabbed my bag, standing up. Kai rolled off my lap and opened his brown eyes.

"My eye is none of your concern," I snapped. I walked out to the front door, slipped on my shoes, and pushed open the heavy wooden door of Tyson's dojo. Tyson's grandpa came out, holding a wooden kendo sword. "Thanks for having me over. I'll be leaving now."

"Wait, Katora, about your eye—" Max began, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it. Bye," I interrupted. Kai barked and followed me out the door. Down the street, I slowed my pace down a bit and kicked an empty pop can. "None of their damn business if I'm blind," I mumbled. The little bugger suddenly turned around and barked at me. "What're you barking at me for, you rascal?"

"He's not barking at you." I swung my heavy book bag at the follower. Tala caught my wrist with ease.

"Stalker," I mumbled, twisting my wrist free. I continued down the road until I heard Tala's next line.

"So I was right. You're blind in your left eye," he said. I stopped walking. I craned my head back to look at him. He looked straight back at my right eye. "I was wondering why your senses on your left side were –how should I say this?- dead, when your senses on your right side were perfectly fine. You didn't even notice me when I looked over your shoulder back at the dojo."

"Maybe I don't mind people looking over my shoulder," I lied. Tala clearly didn't believe me. He smirked and walked up to me.

"I highly doubt that, especially since I heard you say it yourself just now." Then he began to mock my voice, making me sound all high-pitched and like a girl full of troubles. "_None of their damn business if I'm blind." _I turned around and began walking again.

"Haha. You should go for voice acting," I said sarcastically. Tala followed me. Kai trotted at my side. "Why are _you_ following me?"

"You have a problem with that?" Tala sneered. I looked back at him, not slowing my pace, and glared at him.

"I do. Especially when it's a guy who spend his time playing that stupid game with tops," I fired at him.

"Beyblade is not a stupid sport. It's better than whatever you do."

"I do track, specializing in sprints. It works the body more than screaming at your opponent and being over dramatic when your top flies out the dish," I said. Turning the corner, I dug into my bag for my house key.

"So? Better than running around like you have no head. Beyblading requires mental focus of a certain level," Tala argued, leaning on the wall while I unlocked the door. I turned to face him, glaring at him through my right eye.

"I'd rather run and feel the wind on my face rather than stand still while my opponent spits at me from screaming in my face," I defended. I opened the door a bit, just enough for me and Kai to slip though. "Goodbye." And I slammed the door in his face. I heard him say 'women' before walking off. "Men," I huffed.

I kicked off my shoes and threw my bag onto the couch. Kai stood by his food bowl, hitting his tail against the floor, tongue out and watering. I snorted back a laugh and scooped some food into his bowl. An hour later, Sarial came home just when I finished cooking.

"I have such great timing," Sarial praised herself, dropping her bag on the couch next to mine. I grinned and set her plate in front of her. She wrinkled her nose. "Curry and rice? We had that last week!"

"Live with my food or eat your own," I said. She wrinkled her nose again and began to eat. "My cooking can't be that bad."

"It's not that, but having one thing over and over again is kind of boring," Sarial said, eating another spoonful of rice.

"It's not like we had curry this morning, at lunch and now," I teased her. She rolled her eyes. I finished dinner and left the dishes for Sarial to take care of and started my homework. After, Sarial sat next to me and turned on the TV, flipping through channels.

"I told them about your eye," Sarial began. I stopped writing my English paragraph. She turned off the TV and looked at me. I was about to argue, but she continued. "They seem nice enough people. Very sympathetic. I think that they won't make fun of you or anything."

"But with Tyson's big mouth, who knows where the information will spread to," I argued. "I can't believe it! My own sister! Telling the world about my problems! Why don't I just post it on a bulletin board instead!"

"I'm sure they won't do anything stupid," Sarial said. "I heard Kai say to the team when I was leaving that if anything leaks out, there'll be trouble for them."

"Why? 'Cause the almighty Bladebreakers are associated with people who don't Beyblade?" I growled. Sarial laughed, shaking her head. Her brown locks flew everywhere.

"No, no! He did it for our privacy! I don't think he cares much if we play that stupid game. After all, he hardly even pays attention to us," Sarial finished, her voice trailing off. I packed away my books and started up the stairs, my socked feet making their way up from body instincts. My brain didn't really tell them to move up, because it was to busy thinking about what Sarial said.

I changed into my nightshirt and slid under the pale green covers of my bed. Kai came into my room and jumped onto my bed, walking around and then settling down near my face. I smiled at him, kissed his nose goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

A few weeks passed by since that day. My relationship with Sarial wasn't affected, but I became shy around the Bladebreakers. The only time I talked to them was when I had to, and whenever I went to Tyson's place with Sarial, I usually sat on the floor and played around with my puppy.

Summer came by really fast, and we were let out of school and sis started planning to hang out with the Bladebreakers. I can't say I wanted to go with her, but there was nothing else to do. So today we were going to the beach. "HEY KATORA!" I heard my sister call me from downstairs. A slam of the front door told me that the Bladebreakers were here. "No, no, Katora's coming. She's just shy wearing something so revealing."

"I'm not shy!" I cried down the stairs, trying to tie a knot at the back of my neck. "Sarial! Help me! I can't get this knot!" I heard her sigh and excuse herself, and then come up the stairs. She came in wearing beach shorts and a baby blue bikini. I turned my back to her and showed her the failed knot I made.

"God, Katora. First you hold up our guests and now you mess up your tankinii? Are we really sisters?" she joked, fixing my knot. I thanked her and pulled on my capris and grabbing my bag. We ventured down the stairs, and I heard a whistle.

"Two lovely twin stars. Are you sure the Gemini were brothers?" Tala said, nudging Kenny. I frowned, my eyebrows knitting together to give off the vibe that I was angry.

"Why the hell is HE here?" I asked Sarial. She shrugged.

"He wanted to come. I couldn't say 'No, you can't come because my sister's being a baby about some guy who angers her easily'. It's not like he's some rapist," she explained, saying the last part in Spanish. Max laughed uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing?" Tyson ask stupidly. Then it clicked in my head. Max is American. Americans learn Spanish in school. So that means…

"I learned Spanish in school back in U.S.A. And man are you funny," Max laughed. I blushed and grabbed the keys from the counter. Hilary stood up and followed me. Kai trotted to keep up with my long strides.

"What did she say about Tala?" Ray asked as we all left the house. Max finally calmed himself down (or tried to). "Well? Are you going to tell us?"

"Not sure Tala's going to like what he hears though," Sarial said to them over her shoulder. Hilary walked beside me and asked me what Sarial said. I leaned into her ear and whispered my answer. It took her two seconds to register what I said, then, like Max, laughed like there was no tomorrow.

At the beach, Kai attacked the water immediately, only to come running back to me wet. I laughed and kneeled down to stroke his salty head. He barked and wagged his tail. "Do you want to play?" I asked him. Another bark. I picked up a nearby stick and threw it as far as I could down the deserted beach. "Fetch, Kai!" I ordered playfully. The violent fur-ball tore after the stick.

"Yeah Kai, go fetch," Tala teased, nudging the human Kai in the ribs. The blue haired boy swatted the redhead's arm away, then walked down the beach the same way that my puppy went. I dropped my stuff and waited for Kai to come back with the stick in his mouth, but instead I got a bucket of water dumped on me. I hadn't even taken off my pants!

"C'mon, Katora! Kai'll come back soon!" Hilary said, bucket in her hands. I peeled off my pants to reveal a white and multi-pastel coloured striped tankini. I smiled at her. "That's the spirit!"

"You want spirit? Here's spirit!" I cried, throwing her over my shoulder. She was still dry, so throwing her into the ocean made things pretty even. I was laughing until Ray pushed me in. This started a water war, which was pointless since we were all wet (expect for Kenny, who was sitting on the dry sand far away, clinging to his precious laptop), but it was fun.

About an hour and a half later, Kai still hadn't come back. I left the water, splashed Tala one last time and retrieved my towel. I wrapped a thin beach skirt around my hip and walked down the beach that the fur ball went off to. Combing my fingers through my knotted hair, I attempted to make a somewhat neat braid.

I got to near the end of the beach, and still no sign of the puppy. I was about to give up and go back, hope that he would be there, when I spotted a mass of blue hair. Kai was kneeling down, stroking something I couldn't see. I walked closer to him and realized what it was.

"Kai! Here boy!" I called. Kai the puppy opened his eyes. He walked away from Kai and came to me. I patted my thighs and he picked up the pace. "You little rascal, running away and making mommy worry." I cradled in him my arms, scratching his ears while he tucked his head onto my shoulder, falling asleep. Blue Boy walked up and stroked the puppy's head before starting to walk back to the others.

"So, um… were you with Kai the entire time?" I asked. He only nodded, continuing down the beach. Another silence came, then I asked another question. "How do you and Tala know each other?"

"We met in Russia."

_That was a quick response,_ I thought. Does this guy ever talk more than a few words? Suddenly, it became oddly dark. I looked above us to find dark thunderclouds forming above us. Flashes of lightning appeared. I was about to step forward, thinking I could make it back to the others before the storm came, but Kai grabbed my wrist and pulled me the opposite way.

"Hey, where're we going!" I cried. He practically dragged me to this cave at the very end of the beach, then he let go of me. "Sarial's going to worry if I don't go back!"

"She'll be happier praying that you're alive rather than finding you dead later from electrocution," Kai pointed out. I guess he was right. And I'm still wet from earlier.

"What about he others?" I asked. I sat a little bit away from the mouth of the cave, setting Kai down on my lap. He shifted to be in a more comfortable position, then resumed to his earlier job of snoring.

"They'll find shelter. That cyborg should be smart enough to know not to go near water." Kai sat down next to me, bringing one knee up to rest his arm. He closed his eyes and blocked out the world. I huffed; I was mad that I couldn't see my sister, tell her I was safe. If there was anytime that I needed my 'psychic connection', it was now.

"Do you have any family here?" I asked. Might as well get to know each other while we're here, right?

"They're dead, and my grandfather is in jail," was the response. I felt my heart sinking. So that's why he was so cold. He has no parents… Anyone would turn away from the world if that happened to him or her. It was no doubt. His next word surprised me, "You?"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. He didn't move form his position. I could feel the cold getting to me; goose bumps were rising on my skin.

"Your family. I know Sarial's alive and well."

"Oh. Well… Yeah, Sarial's alive," I said stupidly. Duh, he just said he knew that! How stupid can I possibly get? "My mom is Vice President of some company, so she travels a lot to meet with others. Sis and I hardly see her. Most of the people she meets with live in the Asian continent, so she was relocated here. And Sarial and I moved with her. My dad…" I bowed my head, thinking about him. When was the last time I saw him smile? The last time he gave me a piggyback ride?

"Go on," he said. From his tone, it sounded like he really didn't care what I said. But I found myself talking about Dad anyways.

"He died when I was nine. Dad was the one who supported me most when I started to do track. I guess it was because he did track as well," I continued. More goose bumps on my skin surfaced. "He died on the racetrack, sprinting for the Olympics. I guess… I sprint for him," I said, breathing in a silent breath. "He and mom met when Dad came to Holland to visit his friend from some track meet. After they married, Dad moved to Holland."

Another silence. I clenched my jaw to shut away the chattering of my teeth, but I couldn't stop shaking just a bit. I felt something light but warm fall on my head. Kai had dropped his jacket on my head, which now fell around my shoulders. He adjusted his scarf around his neck and sat up straight. Kai the puppy woke up and jumped at him, licking his face.

"I wasn't born here," he said, playing with Kai's tiny paws. I pulled his jacket closer around me, listening to him. "I was born I Russia. Hiwatari is -was- my mother's maiden name. I didn't feel like having the same last name as my grandfather." There was a loud clap of thunder. I jumped a bit, so did my puppy, but Kai didn't move. "Both of my parents died when I was young. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father died from a heart failure."

_Just like my dad,_ I thought_, His dad died of a heart failure, too._ Was it a broken heart? Possibly. I've heard of people dying because someone else they loved died.

"I moved in with my grandfather, and his… assistant taught me how to Beyblade."

"You mean how to scream at your opponent until your lungs are gone?" I said sarcastically.

"Call it whatever you want, but I live the sport. I am one with my Beyblade."

"You mean you're made of metal?" I could see Kai's face twitch in annoyance. "Sorry."

"You wouldn't understand unless you saw Bit Beasts like Dranzer in action," Kai snapped. I frowned.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm blind to those things you call Bit Beasts," I defended. Another silence fell over us.

"I forgot you're blind," he said bluntly. Kai the puppy came back over to me and gnawed at my bracelet again. I pulled my hand away and scratched his itchy spot under his chin. "That bracelet, who gave it to you?"

"My dad. It was my birthday present when I turned eight. That's why I was spazzing to my sister when I lost it," I explained. I looked outside to find the clouds drifting away. I stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave. My messy braid that hung over my left shoulder was drier now.

"We can go back now. It looks safe," Kai stated, taking a step forward. I took off his jacket and handed it back to him. He nodded thank you and put it back on. The puppy came out after us and followed Kai's white scarf, staring at it. Suddenly, he jumped up and caught the scarf between his teeth.

"Kai, stop bothering people," I said to the pup, picking him up He wouldn't let go of the scarf. And Kai didn't seem to mind his scarf being chewed on.

We reached the place where I left everyone, but found only Kenny there. I was about to ask him where everyone was when I heard the movement of water to my left. I turned around too late; a second bucket of water was dumped on me. Hilary and Sarial were laughing, each holding a bucket.

Max, Ray, Tyson and Tala threw water at Kai, who tried to run away. He apparently forgot that Kai the puppy was holding onto his scarf, and keeping a firm grip. I was laughing as the boys doused Kai with water; his clothes now clung to his body.

I don't know what came over me that hour, but I became carefree; I felt as if the world existed with no problems. For a moment, I completely forgot that Kai had a cold exterior, and this beach trip seemed like any other. For a moment, I forgot that I was half blind.

i I'm not sure if you've heard of them, but tankinis are like bikinis expect they are more secure than bikinis when it comes to the string.

There's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it


	3. Shine

Rain pelted against my window as I woke up on the beginning of August. There weren't any clouds hanging over the roof, but still it rained lightly. I pushed the covers off my legs, being careful not to wake up Kai, my golden puppy, and slipped my feet into my slippers. I turned on my computer and checked my email. There was one from Tala, and apparently he was in Egypt or somewhere around there at the moment. Over the short period of time we knew each other, he became my brother figure, and I, his 'angry' sister.

Logging out of my email and slipping on a robe, I walked downstairs and found that Sarial had, surprisingly, made a decent breakfast of boiled eggs, oatmeal and hot chocolate. My sister herself, however, was nowhere in the house.

After breakfast, I changed into a brown skirt that was beaded at the hem and a white sleeveless shirt trimmed with ruffles on the neck. I left my hair unstyled for now. I seated myself at the counter and tried to finish the little bit of summer homework I had left when Sarial flung open the door, looking as if she could dance on air.

"What's got you so happy?" I teased. She didn't respond, only slapping a piece of paper on top of my History homework. At the top of the page was a fancy yet simple logo, its curly letters reading 'SONY RECORDS'. I picked up the letter and laughed. "Oh, are they asking you to back up sing for…" My voice faltered as I read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Sarial Ryuusei,_

_Congratulations! The demo CD that you sent in a few weeks ago has won the hearts and ears of our Rising Youth Artist judges! Your voice is the perfect combination and balance of strength and sensitivity. Here at Sony Records, we have the recording equipment and supportive staff to help you make your debut a launch to a career as a singing sensation! _

The letter continued on about some sort of fee, a phone number and a request to meet with Sarial. My jaw hung slightly open as I reread the letter again. And again. Someone slap me…

"Are you serious! You never told me about this!" I whispered, seriously shocked. My twin SISTER. The winner of some singing competition. The next one to record a song at Sony… God, this is incredible. I look up at Sarial, who was grinning from ear to ear. I jumped out of my seat, knocking over it in the progress as I hugged my sister. "You're going to do what you love! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Sarial said, hugging me back. I shut my eyes tightly, squealing. "I met with them just now."

"Hell yeah, it was a surprise!" I cried. I pulled away and looked her in the eye. "What language did you sing in? What song?" Sarial picked up the chair I knocked over and sat down in it. I took a seat as well.

"I sang in two languages. Here, listen to the demo CD." Sarial popped the red demo CD into a radio that sat on the counter. She pressed the play button. The first song was in Japanese. If I remember correctly, the song was Motherland by Crystal Kay. Sis's powerful voice was filled with sadness; it almost broke my heart. The second song was in English. I knew this one for sure; it was one of my favorites: Two Beds and a Coffee Machine by Savage Garden. But this one sounded like a duet. I couldn't place the second voice…

"Who is that? The second voice, I mean," I asked. I could definitely place Sarial's voice. This time she sang in a determined manner, encouraging. Sis rested her chin in her palm.

"You," was all she said. I was shocked for the second time that morning. Was that really me? "Remember when we sang at our last school's talent show? We did this as a duet and won second place. I had Heather record it for me. We just sounded beautiful when we practiced, but you never heard it."

"But why this one? I thought that the contest was independent!" I protested. Sarial continued grinning.

"Duets are sometimes required in the music business, so I submitted the duet I had the most fun singing. Singing with the person who gives me strength when I'm scared, singing with a person whose voice balances with mine, it was mesmerizing. Even the judges said so." I was speechless. Did I have that big of an effect on her? But before I could say anything, she slapped down another piece of paper. I read it over before dropping my jaw again.

"Sydney? As in Sydney, Australia?" I said. Apparently, Sis was going to Sydney to shoot some pictures for her single cover. And it also said that she's leaving tomorrow!

"I can't believe it! You're already shooting pictures for your single!"

"Turn the page over," was all she said. I did as she said and found three long, rectangular tickets, stapled to the back. Three names were printed on there: Sarial Ryuusei, Katora Ryuusei and Kai Ryuusei. "You're coming with me, and so is Kai. We're leaving tomorrow!"

"What'll mom say?" I said to myself as Sarial pranced around the kitchen. I stared at her. "You did call her, right?" Sis stopped prancing and looked at me, a knowing grin crossing her face.

"Of course I did. That was the whole point of the meeting this morning. I called Mom from the building, and she was totally 'Go for it!' You should've heard her," Sarial said, starting her trip up the stairs. "Start packing! We leave tomorrow!" she cried happily, stressing the word tomorrow. I laughed and walked back up to my own room. Kai was just waking up.

"Hey Kai," I said, scratching his ear. He yawned and rested his head on my lap. "We're going to Australia tomorrow. Isn't that awesome?" My only response was soft snoring. I shook my head, gently getting off the bed. I pulled out a decent sized suitcase and began packing.

**Next day, At the Airport**

I handed my boarding pass to the woman at the front of the aircraft, then took my seat at 12D. A moment later Sarial plopped down next to me, grinning like a mad cat. I can't say how happy she must be right now, but she's happy. Australia. We've never been there before.

During the ride, Sarial and I started composing a song. We were about two-thirds done when the pilot landed the aircraft and announced that we had landed in Sydney, Australia. Sarial squealed so loudly that she received quite a few stares from the others on the flight. Once we retrieved our luggage, got back Kai and passed customs, we walked into the pick up area to find a man holding up a sign with 'RYUUSEI' written on it.

"The Ryuusei twins?" asked the man. We handed him our passports. He looked at our picture, nodded, and then returned them to us. "My name is Akio Tanaka. I'm a representative from Sony, and I'll take you around and have you set up for the photo shoots." A driver came up and took our bags for us, putting them in the trunk.

"Did you fly in earlier today?" Sarial asked. I was going to ask that, too; Tanaka sounded Japanese.

"No, I actually flew in a week ago to discuss something with someone who is crucial to Sony's new project. I'm Sony's Head of Communications. And since I was here, I might as well take you around, correct?" Tanaka opened the door for us. Sarial got in first, and then I followed. Our rep sat in the front with the driver. "First off, congratulations to you, Sarial, for winning the R.Y.A. I think the judges at Sony did an excellent job to pick out a winner."

"Thank you, Mr. Tanaka," Sarial said. Then she began to play around with her hands nervously. "Um… when do we start the photo shoot?"

"Tomorrow, after your breakfast, we'll be going to the market. You and your sister will be shopping, and the photographer will take pictures of you. Just act natural, it's what the boss wants," he responded. The driver slowed down, and we were in front of a nice hotel: Novotel Sydney on Darling Harbor. Tanaka had checked us in and given us our card keys when I felt something heavy attach itself to my back. Tanaka smiled and left.

"Oh. My. GOD! You guys came!" screamed a female voice. One I hadn't heard since the beginning of July, because she and so many others were called away suddenly to Rome for that stupid, stupid, tops-tournament. "I can't believe it! I thought you guys wouldn't even know that we would be here to end the tournament!"

"We didn't. And get off of me, Hilary," I growled, her weight pulling me down slowly. I was wearing comfortable brown leather boots, but with Hilary's weight, my feet still hurt. I heard her pout and slowly get off. I leaned back, cracking a bone here and there, and stretched my arms. "Much better," I sighed.

I turned around to find Tyson, Kenny, some small kid with red-brown hair, and a really tall guy with dust blue hair. Sarial stepped out of the way as the tall guy checked in. "So Tyson, how's it going?"

"Not bad. We've got second place, and we're going to beat F-Dynasty!" he said, pumping his fist into the air. The kid next to him began jumping, chanting 'we're going to win!' over and over until my ears buzzed in annoyance.

"Who's the kid?" I asked rudely, massaging my temples. The kid stopped jumping and came at me, fists raised. I pressed my palm against his forehead, stopping him a meter away from me. "What? Born short? Or you haven't had your growth spurt?"

"Don't call me a kid! I'm only a year younger than Tyson!" Kid Face cried, waving his fists around. I looked to Kenny.

"Is this kid seriously a fifteen year old?" I asked. Kenny nodded nervously. "When you said you found a new Beyblading partner for Tyson, I thought you meant him," I confessed, jerking my thumb at Tall Boy behind Sarial and I.

"That's our coach. And Tyson's brother, Hiro," Kenny explained. "It's a long story, so maybe I can explain it to you over dinner?"

"Sure."

"Tyson has an older brother?" I exclaimed. Tall Boy turned around and waved. Sarial punched me lightly. "Screw being ladylike for a second."

"That's so like you to spaz at little things, Katora," said a familiar and slightly annoying voice. I looked up from Kenny to the door. A huge mass of red hair just came through the door with a mass of blue hair. Behind them were two boys. A tall guy (in a bulky way) and an average-height boy with lavender hair. "I can't believe you didn't notice me, though. I'm much more important than everyone else here," he joked.

"Important my ass, Tala Valkov," I said in a mocking tone. He smirked and walked up to me, wrapping Sarial and I in a bear hug. "I can't believe I'm stuck in the same hotel as you!"

"You should feel honored to be," Tala stated, smirking. "You two want to join my team and I for dinner tonight?"

"Can't. We're having dinner with the Bladebreakers tonight," Sarial explained. "How 'bout tomorrow night?"

"Oh, drop dinner with the BBA Revolution, please?" Tala pleaded. Kai rolled his eyes and checked in after Hiro. "Or maybe tomorrow for lunch?"

"BBA Revolution?" I asked. Wasn't it Bladebreakers? "Don't tell me they changed their name…" Tala nodded. I groaned. "Great, and I just got the hang of not calling them Topsy." He laughed.

"So lunch tomorrow?" he asked. Sarial shook her head. "Then it's dinner. But why not?"

"We have a photo shoot tomorrow. It'll be way past your lunch by the time we're let go for ours," Sarial said. Tala raised an eyebrow. She leaned in and whispered, "I got a record deal."

I could see the surprise pass over Tala's face for a second, and then disappear. "Congrat-!" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't tell anyone," I mumbled as more familiar faces came through the door. "RAY! MAX! What a surprise!"

**With that mess over…**

The rest of the morning was spent catching up with Ray and Max and meeting their team members. Each team had a new name from what Sarial and I heard, and it was plenty of fun hanging around with Mariah (from the White Tiger X) and Hilary by the shops that afternoon. I bought a pair of jeans and a black halter top, the strap crossing at the neck before looping around.

When dinner came around, Sarial and I quickly changed into evening clothes. I wore a short-sleeved blouse with embroidered leaves at the hem and a pair of black jeans. We went down to the dimly lit restaurant and found the BBA Revolution seated by the window.

Dinner was great, and we learned a lot about Hiro and Daichi (Kid Face). Hiro was away studying Beyblading in the mountains (he must have no life), and Daichi came from someplace, which I already forgot, and wanted to challenge Tyson.

"We're going up against the PPB All Starz tomorrow. Do you guys want to come and watch?" Hiro asked me during dessert. Sarial was talking with Hilary, and Tyson and Daichi were arguing over something stupid. "We could get you and your sister good seats for the match."

"Sorry, my sister and I are already busy tomorrow. Maybe another time?" I said, slowly cutting a piece of cake off with my fork. Hiro tilted his head to the side and looked at me.

"What are you busy with?" he asked, sipping his coffee. I finished my cake and dabbed my mouth with a napkin. I held up a finger to my lips, smiling.

"Secret. Can't tell you," was all I said. Hiro smiled, shaking his head and muttering 'women' before finishing his coffee

The next day, Sarial and I met in the front lobby with Tanaka, the photographer and Sarial's manager and producer, Toki Ayayoshi and Keitaro Necor. There was a change of plans, and instead, they brought us to Darling Harbor for pictures. I had Kai on a leash, so he wouldn't go jumping in the water and causing a commotion.

They dressed Sarial in a red t-shirt that had a deep v-neck, with a thin silk ribbon to lace up the front to however tight you wanted it. Along with the shirt was a pair of beige capris and a large sunhat.

The photographer went wild with the camera, taking pictures of Sarial at every angle. Sis was so natural in front of a camera, taking of her hat off in ways that made her look like a super model; kicking her feet at the water when she sat down on the dock.

Around 10 o'clock, they changed Sarial into a red tankini and I changed into a red one piece, and she ran into the water with me, and we splashed water at each other while the photographer took more pictures. Later on, some 4-6 year olds ran into the water to play with us, and the photographer shot pictures of me walking out the water with one kid on each of my legs and one on my back.

We finished for the day around 3:28 p.m. Sarial and I gave her manager, Ayayoshi, the finished song we wrote –I Love Your Lies- about a girl breaking up with her boyfriend, sarcastically saying that she absolutely loves it when he lies to her. We wrote it in English, since they wanted an English song on the CD single. Now Ayayoshi wanted us to write another song in Japanese.

Sarial and I went to the Sky Restaurant on the roof of the hotel for lunch, and together we started on her second song. Since the first one had a depressed mood, we decided on an encouraging song. Kai sat at my feet, eating then sleeping. We finished lunch, but didn't finish the song, and went shopping again. We met up Hilary later, and we tried on some really nice formal dresses. I had Tyson, who had decided to come along for some reason, look after my puppy while we tried on dresses.

My sister and I retreated to our rooms around 5 p.m. and found a message from Tala on the phone, telling us to dress formally. Lucky for us, we bought 2 dresses each this afternoon. I changed into a strapless dark green dress with a slit down the left side, and Sarial wore a thin spaghetti strap dress. It was black and had a short skirt that ended below the knees, showing off her legs. I watched with a tinsy bit of envy as Sis put on some makeup to accent her eyes and lips.

6 o'clock sharp Sarial and I went downstairs to find Tala and Kai dressed up and ready to go. Tala offered me his arm, and I took it. We walked to the car with Kai and Sarial behind us, the both of us laughing at something random. Redhead Boy held the door open for us, and I got in, pretending to be a high classed lady as I thanked him.

The restaurant was really nice, supposedly one of the best around the Harbor. We sat on the second floor on a balcony, overlooking the water. The setting sun gave everything a romantic touch. However, this wasn't a date.

I let my braid hang over my right shoulder when the food came, and the four of us talked as we ate and sipped virgin martinis. Well, it was more like Tala, Sarial and I talked, with Kai commenting every now and then.

"By the way, what happened to those other guys?" I asked, sipping my martini as we waited for dessert. Tala twirled his glass around slowly, raising and eyebrow.

"The other two boys we saw you with yesterday," Sarial asked. "One was really tall and the other had purple-ish hair." Tala made an O with his lips, suddenly understanding whom we were talking about.

"You mean Bryan and Spencer?" Kai offered. "The cyborg's an idiot."

"You sure you're not the idiot? After all, Russia's been searching for the idiot that ran off to Japan," Tala sneered back. Sarial and I laughed. Kai said nothing; his eyes remained closed, twirling a knife between his fingers. "Yeah, anyways, those two decided not to come. Talk about rude, eh?"

"Well, I'm sure they had a reason," Sarial said happily, curling a lock of brown hair around her left index finger. I fixed the hair covering my left eye. The string quartet inside started to play a slow, soft tune. Tala got out of his seat and offered his hand to me, bowing slightly.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, sounding all high and mighty. I laughed and placed my hand on top of his, which resulted in me getting pulled from my chair. I followed him to the small but large enough dance floor and rested my head against his chest, my right hand in his. A few seconds later, I saw that Sarial had somehow gotten Kai out of his seat and onto the dance floor with her.

We danced through two songs, and then I switched partners with Sarial. Kai's chest was pretty warm, and his hand held mine gently, but his hand on my waist held me close to him. Another two songs later, we switched partners again for our last dance before heading back to the hotel. And that's when it happened.

Tala and I were swing-dancing to an upbeat song from a CD; the quartet had left already. He spun me out, then back into his arms. We crossed our arms and brought them over our heads, pulling ourselves away from each other while letting one hand slide free. I held my free hand at my side, my other hand grabbing onto his wrist.

Redhead Boy, however, decided to be dramatic with his free hand, and stuck it out in front of a waiter carrying a tray loaded with dirty dishes. The waiter, totally unaware of Tala's arm, walked straight into it, sending his tray flying. Some unlucky table got hit with leftover fish and steak. Miraculously, only two plates and a glass were broken, out of what seemed like ten plates and fifteen glasses.

Before anyone could really recover from the accident, Kai slipped a $20 American dollar bill into the waiter's breast pocket and led us and out of the restaurant. We already paid for the meal, and came with no coat, so the staff gladly let us out of the place before the woman who was hit with salmon bones started screaming.

In the car, Sarial and I were laughing at Tala, who was bright red (it matched his hair quite nicely) from embarrassment. Kai smirked at his team mate. "Who's the idiot missing from Russia now?" he said, mocking Redhead's voice from before. Sis and I laughed more, watching as Tala's face became the exact same shade as his hair.


	4. I Can't Help But Feel This Way

"Gorgeous! Absolutely stunning! That's it! Twist that way, perfect!" I groaned inwardly as the eager photographer's voice rang over and over again in my ears, telling my sister what a wonder she was in front of the camera. It was her third day with the photo shoot, and to be honest, I was starting to get jealous of the attention she was receiving not only from Sony's representatives, but also everyone else (even Kai!). Somehow, it had leaked out that Sarial had received a record deal.

I watched as Sarial used the back of her hand to push back her long, waist-length brown hair, then throw her hair out with her arm, twisting her head the opposite way, closing her eyes. Strands of delicate brown fanned out behind her, and I unconsciously started to play with my hair. Sis had such a full-looking shine to her hair. Did I have that kind of shimmer to mine? My thoughts were drowned out by a voice in my head telling me to watch my sister.

She was wearing a uniform from a local high school. A white and red short sleeved blouse, red necktie and a matching skirt hugged her form well, showing her small (and still growing) but fashionable curves. I stared in awe as Sarial whipped her head from its previous position to the other side, her hair swishing behind her, resting gently on her shoulder; some landing on her lips. The photographer went wild at this point, with my sister acting all sexy in front of the camera.

"You look lovely back there," I said to Sis during our fifteen-minute break. She sipped water from her bottle and smiled, winking at me.

"I thrive in front of cameras," she joked, sounding all snobbish. I laughed with her at the way she talked. It sounded so unlike her! The most I've heard her use are English accents and French accents. Making herself sounding snobbish just… it just doesn't sound like my sister. Soon enough, her break was over and she was seated in a chair in a classroom, turning this way and that, smiling glamorously. Another wave of jealously came over me, hitting me in the face like when she swung her braid around yesterday for a photo; harmless but stinging on the inside.

When work was over and done with, we retreated back to the hotel, in hand, developed photos of my sister's work to divulge. Inwardly, I thirsted to hide away some of those photos. Sarial looked so radiant in several of the shots, but I knew it would be selfish of me to carry out what I thrived to do.

We had eaten lunch at a balcony Greek restaurant called Pangaea, accompanied by Mariah, Hilary and a tall brown haired, green eyed girl named Julia. Apparently she was from some team called F Dynasty. She's pretty cool, but I guess she can be bitchy sometimes, it's pretty annoying.

Later on, her brother, Raul, dropped in, and it was like a sudden feeling of connection between us; we were both the other half of a pair of twins whom were superstars. I wished he had stayed for lunch with us. I wanted to talk to him.

The girls practically bowed to my sister chanting 'Princess Sarial' when they saw the pictures. The way my sister held her sleek black leather purse, flicking her braid over her shoulder. The way she held her black iPod in her hand, dancing around. The way she; well, basically the way she did everything. Julia kept on complementing Sarial and said that she'd attract a lot of attention at a circus if she performed.

"With a pretty face like yours, the audience would come to see just how lovely you look!" Julia complimented. Sarial laughed.

"I could never work well with animals. I can't even work well with Kai!" she defended, motioning to the sleeping pup in my lap. I stroked his head and sipped my lemonade. All of us laughed, drawing stares from the crowd below us walking by. After lunch, we just kind of walked around the Harbor, admiring the beauty of the water and the way it glittered like a giant sapphire. Kai the Labrador trotted happily at my side on his leash.

Hilary, Mariah and Julia were talking about tomorrow's Beyblade finals while Sarial and I were listening when Tala came up to us from behind. "Good afternoon, ladies. Mind if I interrupt for a moment?"

"Actually, yes we do," Hilary said, scrunching her nose at the sight of her enemy. I don't blame her; after all, the finals are between Blitz-something Boys and the BBA Something. "What do you want?"

"I came to talk to Sarial and Katora. Got a problem?" he fired right back. Tala blew some hair out of his face and turned to us, ignoring Hilary's loud complaints. "Are you two too busy tomorrow afternoon?"

"Early afternoon or late afternoon?" I questioned, trying to sound annoying. Tala rolled his eyes, sighing (probably at my stupidity).

"Early afternoon, at 12:30 p.m. It's the finals tomorrow—"

"We're aware of that, thanks to Hilary," Sarial interrupted.

"Yeah, well, did you two want to come? We can convince Dickenson to let you in. It won't be much trouble," Tala said. Hilary frowned, huffing.

"Hey, I was going to invite them!" she said. Tala smirked.

"Too slow, like the rest of the BBA Revolution," he shot back, earning a glare from Hilary. _That's it! Their name is BBA Revolution!_ I thought, the memory flooding back into my brain.

"So you're inviting us to your showdown between the BBA Revolution and the Bli… The Bli… Oh God, what was the name?" Sarial asked sheepishly. Tala ran his hand down his face, groaning. The girls laughed.

"I think it was the Blizzard Boys or something," I offered, uncertain myself. What _was_ the name?

"Blitzkrieg Boys! It's Blitzkrieg Boys!" Tala roared, earning some giggles from some girls walking by. Redhead Boy huffed angrily. Kai barked and snapped at his heels for yelling.

"Relax, Redhead. It's only a name," I said, patting him on the back. Ice blue eyes stared at me in shock.

"Only a name? It's the meaning behind the name! Just like the meaning behind yours, and Sarial's and Hilary's…" His voice faded away in my mind when I heard his words. What did my name mean? I've heard Mother says several times when we were younger that Sarial's name comes from the Hebrew 'Sari', which was 'meaning'. What was the truth behind mine? Father chose my name for me, but he never told me what it meant…

"Hey, are you listening!" I snapped my head up to come face to face with Tala, staring at me weirdly. "You were spacing out, weren't you? Don't even have the decency to listen to a friend!"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about something," I apologized. Sarial and the others laughed at me. "What?"

"Well, you had this glazed look on your face, and you didn't even blink when Tala started waving his hand in front of your face. Is something wrong with your other eye as well?" Sarial joked. It kind of hurt, my own sister thinking that something was wrong with my right eye. But I knew she was joking.

"No, my right eye's fine. I just spaced out about something."

"So, are you two coming to the game tomorrow?" Hilary asked. Sarial shrugged.

"I think we can make it. We only have a two-hour shoot at 9, tomorrow morning. Sure, why not?" she said. She turned her head to me, her hair floating out a bit. "That is, if Katora doesn't mind to watch the boys scream at each other and spinning tops."

"No. I'll come. There isn't anything to do anyways," I said. Tala grinned and ran off, waving his hand goodbye to us.

"I'll call you tonight with the details!" he cried. Julia huffed.

"How rude, not inviting us," she said, sighing. "Men are such bastards sometimes."

"I thought as competitors you already have spots secured," I pointed out.

"Yeah. Front row seats. But still, being a gentleman and inviting us to something we're attending anyways couldn't hurt," Mariah stated, winking. We laughed our ways to the dining room of our hotel.

Next Day 

Today's photo shoot was a lot like the one from yesterday. I held Kai in my arms, who for once was awake, and watched silently as Sarial posed in various positions on the concrete walkway. She was acting even sexier today than yesterday.

She was clad in black leather spike heels, a red and black plaid skirt and a white shirt with one shoulder cut off and the other slashed into thin straps. On top of the white shirt was a black one, exactly the same style but smaller. My sister looked like a true diva now.

The little green bugs called envy crawled all over my skin, biting at me. Sarial's hair was pulled up into a bun, with her bangs let loose and some locks of hair left hanging out of her style. This showed off the dangling ruby earrings that her manager gave to her today. Talk about spoiled, huh?

People passing by stared at my sister in awe. Groups of girls pointed at her and sighed; while clusters of boys walked by whistling, catcalling, purring, you name it. Sarial blushed prettily, her now red cheeks making her look even more stunning. Light bulb flashes went off like wild for the next minute, and my sister did dramatic poses.

An hour later, Ayayoshi and Necor changed her into a dark brown skirt with ruby red beading at the hem and waist, a white spaghetti strap tank top and bangles that matched her skirt. She walked barefoot along the Harbor, her smooth, pale feet touching the brown boards of wood. In her hand were her flip-flops with tiny heels, and nestled on her nose were a pair of sunglasses.

She twirled around, scared away seagulls, waved hello to passing people, tilting her sunglasses down at the camera, giving the photographer a stunning shot of her green eyes. By the time she folded her hands behind her hand and smiled at the camera one last time, I was dark, dark green with lots of envy. It only became worse when the photographer and Tanaka gave us the photos from yesterday's shoot.

After the others left, Sarial and I decided that we didn't need to go back to the hotel to change; she looked nice the way she was. I felt so –how should I say this? - so inferior. Compared to the way she dressed, I looked so immature in light brown Timberland's ankle boots, khaki shorts, white tank top and red plaid long-sleeved shirt tied around my hips. And while Sis' hair was up in this stylish bun, my hair was in its old braid.

We arrived at the stadium half an hour early. It was big, with this gigantic plasma right outside the front doors which read 'BEYBLADE FINALS TODAY! TICKETS STILL AVAILABLE!' Under the sign, at the box office, was this long line of people, curving like a snake. I was surprised that a large population of the ticket buyers were females. Maybe they were interested in Beyblading?

"Oh my God, when was the last time I saw Kai's face in person?" I heard one girl ask as I walked by. Sarial was immune to their conversation, and they were immune to her looks.

"Like, never. It's the first time he's come to Australia for a Beyblade tournament," said another. She flipped her blond hair over her tanned shoulders. Some of it smacked me in the face harmlessly. Suddenly, she was jumping up and down excitedly. "Look! Look over there! It's him!"

I looked at the way Sis and I were heading to find that Blue Boy had just exited the building. He was walking to us. Sarial raised a hand and waved. "Hey, Kai! How's it going?" We ran up to him, and he handed us an envelope. Sis ripped open the flap and pulled out the letter. I stood behind her to read the curly letters:

_Dear Ms. Sarial and Ms. Katora,_

_It is my honor to extend an invitation to you at the request of Kai Hiwatari to attend the Beyblading Finals. I have sent Mr. Hiwatari to bring you to your seats. Enjoy the match._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. K. Dickenson_

_Chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association_

"Follow me," was all Kai said as he turned around, his white scarf hitting me in the face. What was it inanimate things hitting my face! Am I that ugly? Nonetheless, I followed Sarial and Kai, who were ahead of me and making small talk. Or rather, Sis rambled on about something while Blue Boy nodded every once in a while. Kai the trouble maker trotted at my side, his red collar sticking out from his golden fur.

At the door, the guard nodded at the three of us, but stared at the puppy and shook his head. "No animals allowed inside. Sorry," he said, giving me an apologetic look. I picked up Kai and scratched his ear. Sarial turned to me and pouted.

"It's okay. You go on, I'll head back to the hotel with Kai," I assured her, flashing a fake smile. Sis didn't buy it. Kai stepped up to me and stroked the puppy's small head. Kai pined at the touch, nuzzling his head into Blue Boy's palm.

"The puppy received permission from Mr. Dickenson to attend. He'll be on his leash during the finals," Kai told the guard. The guard nodded his head without hesitation and let us through. We were led to a side of the stadium with a lot less seats than the other three sides, which were packed with people already. Sitting in a comfortable looking chair was a chubby man who was balding at the top.

"Ah, Kai! Thank you for bringing them here," said the man as we approached. Kai nodded and walked away. The balding man turned to us. "You two have certainly matured during the two years, Katora and Sarial."

"Same to you, Mr. Dickenson," Sarial and I spoke in unison, bowing. Kai barked and wagged his tail. Dickenson stared at the dog. "I assume you haven't met Kai. We adopted him a few months ago." A wrinkling hand reached to pet the furball's head.

"I hope you didn't run into any trouble with the guards at the front gate, bringing in a dog," Dickenson said, resting back in his seat. He motioned to the two empty seats next to him, and we sat down. I took the seat next to the Chairman of the BBA.

"We didn't, on account of Kai telling that guards that you gave us permission to bring our pet," Sarial explained, bowing her head in thanks. Dickenson frowned.

"I don't remember saying—" he was cut off short by an enthusiastic voice booming into the stadium, getting the crowd pumped up. A man appeared through smoke that the backstage crew blew out. He was wearing mostly black, with a red bandana on his head, hiding part of his brown hair.

"Hey there, folks! Are you ready for the Beyblade Finals!" he cried, pumping is fist in the air. I thought about how boring a job this must be for him, going from place to place just to announce the opening of the match. Even so, the crowd roared back, screaming at the top of their lungs. Kai and I winced at the volume, but Sarial screamed right along with everyone.

"You don't even know the sport, and you're cheering?" I demanded, hints of frustration creeping into my voice. Sarial smiled at me, and I felt my anger flush away.

"Sure, why not?" she said, flicking a lock of hair out of her eyes. She watched the stadium as the announcer called out Tala's and Kid Face –I mean- Daichi's name. Both approached the round dish, taking their launchers from their back pockets. I marveled at how something so big can be pulled out of nowhere. "I mean, we are at a public event. Blend in, or else people will think us weird for not enjoying ourselves when we're sitting in top seats."

I looked around at the seats on the other three sides. We sat in cushioned chairs, while everyone else in the stadium sat in plastic chairs. I guess we did score a good spot for free. My mind hardly paid attention to the battle in front of us. My green eye wandered over to the bench where the Blitzkrieg Boys sat. On the end closer to us sat Kai, eyes closed, arms crossed, lips sealed.

"Mr. Dickenson," I began. Baldy nodded his head to show that he was listening. "In the letter you said that Kai requested that we attend today's match. Are you sure it wasn't Tala who asked you?"

"It was Kai, I can guarantee that," he replied. He chuckled. "During the past few years I've known Kai, I never thought that he would ask something from me."

"Was it too much trouble? That my sister and I came here?" I asked. Dickenson laughed.

"Of course not. It's a pleasure having you two here today. Like I said before, Kai isn't one to ask people for favors," he explained. He lit a pipe (to my disgust) and started to smoke. I hope I won't die of second-hand smoke. "I'm glad to see the boy finally opening up to people other than his teammates."

I watched as a white and gold light came from the Beyblades, Daichi and Tala screaming at each other now. The crowd went absolutely wild. I frowned. "I still can't see them," I whispered to Sarial, nudging her. She swung her head my way and frowned.

"Still?" she said. Then she turned back to the dish. "Well, your loss. That wolf's one hell of a beauty."

"What's the matter?" Baldy asked.

"Katora can't see Bit-Beasts," Sarial blurted. Dickenson's brown eyes widened.

"Oh dear, that's not a very good thing," he said. "The beauty of the Beasts are what draws the crowd." Suddenly, both tops flew out of the dish, landing at their respective owner's feet. Both Tala and Daichi stared at their feet in shock. Kid Face was the first to be dramatic.

"Mr. Dickenson, sir," said a man in a dark suit. He had a hand up to his ear, his other at his shirt collar. "Both Tala's and Daichi's Beyblades are badly damaged. They won't be able to go for a second round." Baldy was silent for a moment, closing his eyes to think. Then he opened them again.

"We'll have Tyson and Kai battle for the title of victor."

"So soon, Karl?" said an elderly man on the other side of Dickenson. He turned to the one who just spoke.

"And why not, Lucif?" he challenged. "The crowd loves a good battle, and Tyson and Kai are rivals, so this should result in a decent battle."

"The last one barely lasted a half hour! How do you expect that this one will last longer?" cried another. "And we can't have them stall, or the audience will catch on!"

"Mr. Dickenson, sir, I have just received a request from Mr. Hiwatari. He wants to battle Tyson for the position of World Champion," said the man in the suit. I motioned for him to come over to me, and I pulled him down by the collar, taking his earpiece.

"Hello?" I said. The judges (expect for Dickenson) stared at me. Sarial raised an eyebrow.

"Sarial? What're you—" Kai's voice came over the earpiece, but I cut him off. I pulled the man's collar closer to my lips.

"It's Katora. Thanks for the seats by the way, and we've just processed your request," I said. It was silent on the other end, and I turned back to the stadium to look at where the boy on the other line sat. Kai held a phone to his ear, his dark brown eyes looking at me, waiting for my answer. "Mr. Dickenson has given his consent for you and Tyson to battle."

"Now wait one damn minute!" cried the first man who challenged Dickenson. "Who put you in charge!"

"No one," I answered, still holding onto the man's collar. Kai still had the receiver u to his ear. "But if Mr. Dickenson seems to think this a good idea, I think the rest of the world will, too. After all, if the viewers do really like the sport, they won't care how long a battle lasts. They'll only care if the players do their best," I explained. Flashing a smile, I added, "It's the same with sprinting." Dickenson smiled at me.

"Katora," Kai began. I turned my attention back to Blue Boy. Kai the Labrador sat in my lap, head cocked at me. "Are you sure Mr. Dickenson is okay with this?"

"Of course he is, after all, he suggested it as well," I said. I looked at Kai to see him looking right back at me. I smiled. "Good luck." Releasing my firm grip on the man's now wrinkled collar, I sat up straight in my seat. The announcer told the crowd the change of plans, and called up Tyson and Kai. The crowd went absolutely wild. Girls held up signs that read 'We (heart) Kai!' Boys jumped out of their seats, pumping their fists at the dish.

No sooner had Tyson and Kai launch their tops, they summoned their pets, or Beasts or whatever. Again I saw flashes of silvery blue and fiery red. But when the red light came from Kai's top, I saw a large red bird with streaks of gold and long tail feathers. It appeared and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Turkey!" Tyson cried, jumping up and down. Kai narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Dranzer is NOT a turkey!" he cried, sparks coming from the dish. Pieces of rock flew everywhere. Sheets of glass were shattered, and their broken shards shattered even further. But worse was the damage that the boys sustained.

I never thought that Beyblading was a dangerous sport. I mean, all the people do is scream at each other, right? No, I was so wrong. Apparently, the Bladers are connected to their pets or whatever, and receive whatever damage that their partners receive. I never thought a stupid sport like this would have bruises. Cuts. Loss of breath from the damage. But worst of all, blood. The sight of the crimson liquid dripping onto the floor shocked me. I felt Sarial trembling in her seat next to me.

Somehow, neither Kai nor Tyson would let up, until an hour later after the match started, Kai collapsed to his knees, his blue top dropping with him. A roar went up in the stadium. It transformed into a cheer. And then a gasp of shock. I looked around the stadium to see that they were staring at our side of the stadium. I turned to see Sarial looking at something invisible in front of me. What was she staring at?

I felt something warm brush against my bare arm. Kai barked at the… magnificent creature in front of me. The large red and gold bird from earlier. It's emerald green eyes pierced into my being, searching through every one of my cells. I thought this was just an ordinary over-grown bird. But up close, I finally knew what it was. A phoenix. A stunning phoenix, talons gripping the railing in front of me.

I could feel my feet rooted to the spot. I finally understood why everyone stared at me, because it wasn't at me they were looking at. I reached out to touch its wing, and I did fell its silky feathers beneath my skin. The phoenix touched my forehead with its beak. Suddenly, starting at its feet, thousands of tiny golden lights appeared. The phoenix disappeared slowly, its eyes leaving last. Before I could open my mouth, all that was left was gold sparks.

The one to break the trance was the announcer person. He announced Tyson as the World Champion, talked about how he would receive a reward for his team, and all that crap. Every one in the stadium converted their attention to the cheery dark haired boy who was jumping with bruises and cuts all over his skin.

I looked around the stadium, looking for any sign of the red phoenix, but instead found someone who wasn't broken from the trance. Kai stared at me, standing still with his top in his fingers. I stared back at him, until he really did collapse this time. I screamed for the medical staff as he fell to the ground into his own tiny puddle of blood.

Author's Note: I've never been to Australia before, so I got all the information I needed off the internet. And the information I couldn't find, I made it up.U So if you're Australian, I'm very sorry if you're offended in any way.

I'd also like to thank my friend Yuukan for editing this chapter for me.


End file.
